


Something New

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesomes, Thruple, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: After 15 years of marriage Zari and Ray decide to spice things up with a threesome. Can they stay detached.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battleships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/gifts).

** _Prologue_ **

We met in high school, typical, but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. It was right after 9/11 when my family was forced to move due to tensions in the area. We didn’t feel safe and though moving didn’t make us feel completely safe it got much better and that was mostly because of him.

Ray Palmer, a robotics nerd, and the most genuine person I’d ever met. It took a while for me to warm up to him and even longer to realize I was in love with him, but once I did I never wanted to let him go, and I haven’t.

Here we are nearly twenty years later still going strong. This isn’t a story of how my marriage fell apart or how we fell out of love with each other, it’s the story of how we expanded our love and added another person.

* * *

** _Part I: Marriage_ **

We were sitting on the couch for our annual tradition of watching _Singing in the Rain_. It was what we watched on our first date and though we’ve had many firsts since then we still like to keep this tradition. It wasn’t my favorite movie, in fact, I downright hate musicals, but watching the joy on his face every time we watch it makes listening to people break out in song worth it.

I was sitting there thinking about how this is my life. When the movie finishes we’ll have sex, great sex mind you, and then go to bed to like any other couple. I was content, but I wanted something more, I wanted to experience something outside of the only person I’ve ever loved or had sex with. 

“What do you think about a threesome?” I asked in the middle of one of the dance numbers.

“A what?” I’d never seen his eyes so wide.

“A threesome, c’mon I know you’re not too naïve to know what that is.”

“I know what a threesome is, I’m just shocked you’re asking about it.”

“We never do anything. We’re a boring old married couple who has sex in missionary most of the time.”

“Because that’s the optimal position to get us both off.”

“I know, I’m not complaining about your performance in that department, it’s just it’s all we know, I want to try something different.”

“And your mind immediately went to a threesome?

“Well yeah, neither of us has ever had sex with anyone but the other and I thought we could experience something different _together_.”

He stared at me pensively. Worry creeps into me as I think maybe I’ve told him too much, but I smash it down with the reassurance that he loves me—we haven’t hidden our feelings from the other since high school and it was going to stay that way. I’m about to dismiss the whole idea when he speaks.

“Okay, who did you have in mind?”

“I haven’t thought that far. Should it be a man or a woman? Someone we know or a stranger? Do we do it here or a hotel?”

“Well, I don’t know, this is your idea. What do you want?”

I think about watching another woman touch Ray and immediately shoot down that idea. I know it’s ridiculous, but it reminds me about that time I almost lost him, it was twenty years ago, but still stung.

“I’m thinking male,” I throw out nervously. He might have reservations like me about seeing another man touch me.

“I can deal with that, but we’ll have to set some boundaries.”

“Like?”

“Like he can’t be inside your pussy, that’s been my home for years.”

“Deal.”

“Okay, that still leaves the who up in the air.”

“I’m thinking stranger, so if it goes wrong we don’t have to see them ever again.”

“I second that, but how do we find someone? I’m sure there isn’t a swingers.com.”

“There definitely is, but I don’t want to go there. Too many creeps.”

“Says the couple looking for a third.”

“Says the couple who wants a third and not to murder someone. Speaking of, I don‘t want a total stranger to know where we live so we’re going to need to go to a hotel.”

“We’re really doing this.”

“If you’re not fine with this you can tell me you know.”

“I know. It’s just new territory I never saw my marriage going.”

“Honestly, me neither, but it’s better than the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“Never talking to each other about our feelings and then letting our marriage crumble.”

“That was never going to happen.”

* * *

** _Part II: Hotel_ **

It turned out Tinder was just as useful for married people as it was for couples. A lot of people replied to their offer, but he stuck out. His name was John Constantine which we thought was a fake name—not that we cared just as long as everything else was real. He had a vibe to him that attracted not only me but Ray which was better than I could have imagined.

We were set to meet at the Holiday Inn at nine o’clock and of course, my husband being my husband we were there at seven-thirty.

“Are you sure we’re ready for this?” I asked feeling overwhelmed by what was about to happen.

“This was your idea.”

“I know, but now that it’s about to happen it’s less of a thought in my head and now really real.”

He took my hand in his and kissed my temple. “I’m ready, but only if you are. I don’t want to be one of those married couples that shoots down every sexual fantasy their partner has.”

“Neither do I. What are your sexual fantasies? I just realized I never asked yours.”

“Honestly we’ve done all of them this time I thought it would be your turn.”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Really, just like that?”

“Yeah, now that I know you’re completely on board and this isn’t something I pressured you into I feel a lot better.”

“That lady’s spoken.”

We waited watching NCIS reruns until we heard a knock on the door. I looked at Ray with anticipation.

“I’ll get it,” he said getting up from his spot on the bed. We were both wearing bathrobes. I thought about lingerie, but that’s just not me and plus robes are much more convenient.

“You must be Ray,” I heard from an unfamiliar British accent.

_Things just got a whole lot sexier._

“Come in. Do you want anything to eat or drink? We brought food from home.”

“I’m good love.” I heard some shuffling which assumed is my husband getting something John didn’t ask for because he needed to be the best host. “So where’s the misses?”

“Waiting in the bedroom.”

I opened my robe and posed as sexily as possible. I’ve never had any man other than Ray see me naked before so this was all so new. When he walked in I could tell he liked what he saw.

“Let me guess. You’re business, he’s a pleasure.”

“I think you’ll find both quite satisfying.”

“We’ll see about that.”

That started a night neither me nor my husband could forget. We became addicted.

* * *

** _Part III: Thruple_ **

Once we started we couldn’t stop. We loved the arrangement we had but want to make it more permanent. We had picked a stranger specifically so we wouldn’t get attached and here we are.

For the first time in months, we were in a hotel room completely dressed. We had something we wanted to discuss. When John walked into the room he immediately felt the tension. We were nervous. We hadn’t had to ask anyone out in years and this was significantly more complicated than High school.

We gathered in the living room. “Ray and I have something we want to talk about.”

“Why does it feel like I’m in the principal’s office?”

“Because Ray is a stickler for rules,” I said trying to drain the tension but it came out stiffer than intended.

“Speaking of rules we would like to discuss the terms of this arrangement.”

“What’s there to discuss? I’m having fun, you’re having fun nothing more needed.”

“We would like to make this more permanent.”

“We’d become exclusive.”

“Exclusive? I thought the whole point of this was so you guys could be open with anyone you want.”

“Yeah, as we’re discovering…we don’t work that way.”

“It turns out that being high school sweethearts makes us get just as attached as when we were teenagers.”

“What about your kids? This can’t be a healthy arrangement for them.”

“What kids?” I shouted nervously.

“We don’t have kids, right?” Ray turned to me to confirm.

“No.”

“If you want to say no, we’d understand. You don’t need to make up excuses to say no.”

“It’s a weird request, we know.”

“I’m not saying no. I’m just trying to understand why you’d want this.”

“Because we love you, John,” I said confidently.

“We don’t want you to go,” Ray added.

He stared at us with tears forming in his eyes. “I…” he started but his emotions cut him off. “I’ve never had someone say they loved me.”

Ray and I looked at each other shocked. Most people have at least their parents say I love you. “Out of respect we won’t get into that, but what do you say? You want to be our _boyfriend_?”

“A Catholic, a Jew, and a Muslim enter a thruple together.”

“Is there a punchline to that joke?” I asked sarcastically.

“Nope, that’s it, that’s the joke.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the bare bones. Due to a lack of time and some consistent writers block this is all I could get out. I plan to come back later and more, but for now this is done. It's still a coherent story, but I want to get more into how their relationship went.


End file.
